The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Sensors from multiple vendors or sources cannot typically be easily interfaced with processor platforms and may require programming of some level of abstraction interface. Existing sensing devices are typically hardwired to support a particular sensor type or range of sensors based on their physical characteristics, and power management of sensors is often limited to power management of the entire device. It is generally not easy to seamlessly and quickly remove and replace sensors in a sensor device when the sensors have exceeded their useful lifetime.